A Guide Post
by SeverelyTenaciousAlien
Summary: One Shot - Something I've had on my mind for a while: What would Yukine do if Yato reincarnated?


Yukine gasped for air as he ran, holding the small bundled up body tight against his chest protectively. While the child wasn't heavy, he was a weight that dragged him down in heart and mind. Yukine forced himself to remain calm, in spite the fear and anguish that threatened to overwhelm him. He wouldn't sting Yato.

It wasn't long before he was forced to stop. Slipping gently to his knees, he looked around, panic briefly fluttering through him. Where did someone go in a situation like this? Kofuku had been away and he didn't want to go to Tenjin, at least not completely. Biting his lower lip, Yukine steeled himself and stood once more, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

His arms felt like led by the time he reached Tenjin's temple, but he refused to rest or put the child down. Instead, he ran straight up to the altar and shouted.

"Tenjin! Tenjin I need your help! I need to get to the heavens now!"

For a moment there was no answer. The wind was beginning to pick up and he could smell the soft scent of cherry blossom and plum tree permeating the air. He took a deep breath, holding in the comforting smell, before letting go. Yukine hugged the small child closer, trying to wrap his jacket around him without waking him up.

There suddenly came a soft voice from behind him, "You should not be here alone."

Yukine pivoted, ready to cast a line, before he realized it was just Tsuyu, the plum spirit that Tenjin had turned into his guidepost. Lowering his hand and once more cradling the child, Yukine frowned at the plum spirit.

"Where is Tenjin? I need to speak with him. It's urgent."

"He is busy...but why do you need to see him?"

Yukine met her eyes steadily, "I need to be sent up to the heavens, as I said, as close to Bishamon as possible."

"Well now that is an odd request," Tsuyu commented, "Don't you have your own shrine now? Why don't you use that?"

"Please, I don't have time to explain. Send me up to the heavens."

Something in his tone made Tsuyu soften. Turning away, she gave him a final glance before promising to get Tenjin.

Standing outside the silent mansion, Yukine hesitated for only a moment before striding forward. The last time he had come to this mansion alone was to ask Kazuma for training. Yukine smiled sadly at the memory. He'd wanted Kazuma to help make him stronger so he could be the best guidepost he could be for Yato. He'd done well, too, both him and Yato both.

Walking up to the front door, Yukine hammered on it before stepping back, waiting. His stomach was in knots, even with the comforting warmth of the child still clutched tightly in his arms. He wasn't surprised to when it was Kazuma and Bishamon who answered the door, looking down at him in surprise. It was Bishamon who spoke first, a small frown on her face.

"Yukine, what brings you here so late? Did you have another silly fight with Yato?"

Hearing someone else say Yato's name, Yukine's lower lip began to tremble. He looked down, hugging the small child in his arms. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks, trailing down to his chin.

Kazuma gasped, "Yuki? What is it? What's wrong? Stop crying, you'll sting Yato."

Bishamon took a step forward, stooping down so she was eye level with Yukine, "Where is Yato?"

"It was an accident," Yuki gulped, "He was protecting me from Nora. I'm so sorry."

Bishamon reached out and took the bundled up child from Yukine's arms, carefully pushing off the jacket and blanket to reveal a dark purple haired boy. Kazuma startled, looking from the now sobbing Yukine to the little god in Bishamon's arms.

There was pain in her eyes as she brushed back the child's hair from his face. However, she wrapped him up once more in the blanket before resting a hand on Yukine's shoulder.

"Yukine," she began quietly, "Why are you so sad? Look. Your master came back to you, didn't he?"

Yukine nodded, sniffling, "It was my fault though. The Nora attacked and he didn't want her to hurt me. He jumped in the way."

"Exactly," Bishamon whispered, "He jumped in the way because he loved you and look...he loves you so much that he came back for you."

"Yukine," Kazuma began, "What are you? Are you a simple Shinki, or are you his blessed regalia? You need to be his guidepost, now more than ever."

"Do I even have the right to call myself that? After what happened?"

"Of course you do, Yukine. Who did he come back to when he reincarnated?" Bishamon looked down at Yato, "He could have appeared anywhere, but he returned to _you_. He might not remember you, but well, we never truly forget those we love, do we?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement, "Look at Ebisu."

Bishamon leaned towards Yukine and gently opened his arms with her free hand before handing over the reincarnated god. The god stirred as he was passed over, opening up one small, piercing blue eye. He looked blearily at Yukine, then simply smiled and hid his face into the Shinki's shoulder.

"Can...can we stay with you until he's ready? It's not that I don't think I can be his guidepost anymore," he added quickly, seeing Kazuma's expression, "But I think it would be better if he had Bishamon to help explain things to him too."

"Of course," Bishamon agreed, "He'll be safer here too. Don't worry, Yuki. Everything will be fine."

"Yuki?"

The little voice startled the group. They looked down to see the reincarnated god staring at Yukine. Yukine took a deep breath and set the god down before kneeling before him.

"Hello," he began, smiling, "My name is Yukine. You named me that."

"Yukine?"

Yuki nodded, "Yup. And you're called Yato. Do you know what you are?"

Yato frowned for a moment, then shook his head.

"Yato, you're a god, but not just any god. You're a god of fortune."

"I am?" he gasped.

"Yup, and I'm going to help make sure you stay that way. Do you trust me to stay by your side as your guide post?"

Yato grinned at him, "You said...I named you? Then...you're the only guide post I want, Yuki!"

Bishamon chuckled, "Well, now that that's settled, come on. Let's get you two inside."

Yuki stood once more, holding out his hand to Yato. Yato clasped his hand and allowed Yuki to lead him inside, smiling all the way.


End file.
